


It's Starting To Feel A Lot Like Love

by Holisticgay



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, mlm author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticgay/pseuds/Holisticgay
Summary: Despite what they might say, They did not actually think this plan out completely. They never thought people would Actually agree to go, and now they're stuck having to plan out a fake wedding ceremony for a fake engagement that they came up with to get free gifts.





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a fanfic in like ??? 2 years lol. this is a huge mess and im sorry.  
> Its also my first time using ao3 so this is gonna be fun figuring out.

If you had asked any of them 2 weeks ago if they thought that anything could go wrong with their plan, the only answer you would get would be “ _ Of Course Not!”  _

 

Because this plan…  _ This con  _ that they had put together was foolproof! _ Of course _ nothing could go wrong! It was such a  _ great idea _ ! None of them could believe how they didn’t think about doing something like this sooner!  Honestly, it was such a solid sort of trickery they were about to pull, there was absolutely no way there would be anything other than a 100% success rate! 

 

Until the first acceptance letter came, that is. And then the second, and then the third, and the fourth, and all the rest. Then it was nothing short of an explosive mess that they couldn’t figure out how to get out of it. So  _ of course _ they had to add on to their original plan. Add on to the mess they caused. 

 

This had gotten out of hand so fast. But hey! At least they would get more free stuff. And a few other things along the way. 

 

\------------------------------

 

“Okay, so…” Pidge began from her spot on the couch, “Our lease is up in about 5 months. I’m not sure what you guys are doing, but I think i’m going to move back closer to my parents for a while.” 

 

Her 3 housemates groaned from their spots on the ground. It was movie night and since Pidge had claimed the entire couch for herself, with their cats taking the chair, the rest of them resorted to laying on the floor. 

 

“God, I was hoping no one was gonna mention it for at least another month.” Lance sighed and threw his arm over his face. He really, really did not want to deal with looking for a new place. Especially since he doubted he had enough to move out on his own. 

 

“Lance, stop crying. We really need to figure out what we’re all doing.” Pidge replied and threw a pillow at him, causing him to sit up and throw it right back at her. 

 

“Well…” Hunk started up now, his voice quiet and slow, “I uh, already have a plan, too, actually.” 

 

“Well! What is it?” Lance asked when Hunk hadn’t continued after a couple minutes. He laughed nervously before continuing. 

 

“So I’m sure you all know that Shay and I have been together for almost a year now, yeah? Yeah, so we were actually talking about getting an apartment together when our lease here is up. I wanted to talk to you guys about it first, though. Just in case any of you still need a roommate, y’know?” 

 

“Hunk, oh my god!” Lance looked so excited for his friend as he jumped up and hugged Hunk. “That’s so good! I hope you guys find a place you like!” 

 

“Dude, don’t worry about where we end up. You should move in with her. Don’t let us hold you guys back.” Keith finally spoke up, sitting up so he could reach the cats to pet them. 

 

“What about you keith? And Lance? Do you guys have any plans?” Hunk asked and Lance shimmied his way out of the hug and flopped back on the ground, groaning. “I’ll take that as a no from you. Keith?” 

 

“Ahhh, not exactly. Shiro said I can move in with him if i want to, but I’m pretty sure his guest room is already being rented out and I don’t want to make him kick them out just so I can move in.”

 

“Oh! Get a place with Lance!” Pidge chirped as they jumped up and Lance squeaked and pushed up himself, shooting her a glare. 

 

“Oh, I guess that could work, Right?” Keith asked Lance and he thought he wasn’t going to reply since he stayed quiet for a minute, but then started nodding. “Okay cool. So I guess all that’s settled. Anyways, What movie is next?” 

 

\------------------------------

  
  


“So what do you have saved up?” Keith asked Lance from the other side of the table, where they both sat searching for apartments on their laptops. 

 

“Enough for a deposit and a couple months of rent, for sure. I’m not sure how we’re gonna furnish it though. I don’t want to cut into the money I have saved up for rent incase of an emergency.” 

 

“Yea, same.” Keith huffed and leaned his head on his hand. Lance continued looking intensely through photos for an apartment building while Keith sneaked a glance up at him. 

 

“You could have a housewarming party and just try getting most of your stuff from that?” Pidge suggested as she walked into the small dining room. 

 

“Oh, yea, that’s a good idea. I don’t think we’d get much, though. Usually people only give you like… Small things like plants ‘n shit.” Keith replied, snapping his gaze from Lance and hoping Pidge hadn’t noticed him staring, but by the amused look on her face he knew he’d been caught.

 

“Oh!” Hunk suddenly screamed from the living room, “What about an engagement party!?” 

Lance whipped his head up so fast he thinks he’s about to pass out, but, luckily, he just falls back and out of the chair, letting out a little scream. “Hunk what the fuck! No one’s getting married here! We’re just getting an apartment together!” 

 

“I know, I know! But just listen! I was watching this wedding show and the kinds of gifts the bride and groom got were amazing! What if you just like… I dunno, faked an engagement?” He walked into the kitchen and held out a hand for Lance, pulling him up. 

 

“Oh my god, Hunk! You’re actually a genius!” Lance jumped up and looked at Keith expectantly. “Well? What d’you think?” 

 

“What about the wedding part? Isn’t that kind of expected when people get engaged?” He asked, sitting there with wide eyes at the thought of getting engaged with Lance, Fake or not. 

 

“Pffft!” Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “No one in my family would agree to go to it anyways. They’re all homophobic. My mom said she’s not going to my wedding if it’s not with a girl, and I don’t doubt that the rest of my family would skip out on it either. But of course, They’re still all too high and mighty to let anyone else know that. So they’d all just send us a gift and be like ‘Oh, Lance we’re soooo sorry we can’t make it! We wish you both such a  _ Happy  _ Life together! Maybe if it doesn’t work out, you can still find a  _ nice beautiful wife _ ! Anyways, here’s a toaster oven!” He mocked in a high pitched annoying voice while clasping his hands in front of his chest dramatically.

 

“well... as long as you’re sure about it, I guess I don’t see why not.” Keith would trust Lance with anything. Not unconditionally, obviously, but he still trusted him if he said this would work. 

 

“Of course I am! Besides, we can just say that it’s in another country that none of them will want to pay to travel to anyways! Kind of like extra insurance!” 

 

“Oh, god, this is going to be so good. Can I design the invitations? Are you having an engagement party or just saying to send engagement gifts here?” Pidge was jumping up and down, falling in love with this absolutely 100% foolproof plan already.

 

“Sure! And no one would come to the party, either, so just have them send them to our apartment.” Lance replied before wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulder. “I can’t wait for our engagement, sweetie.” 

 

Keith just laughed and shrugged him off. 

 

Well I guess this is a thing they’re doing now. 

 

What could go wrong? 


	2. The Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishlists are made and invitations are sent out. They think the hardest part is over, and now all they have to do is wait for Lance's family to make excuses to not go while sending gifts. Nothing feels better than getting free stuff with minimal effort.

They hadn’t been able to work more on their plan until a couple days later because of their work schedules, but now all four of them had the day off together. They all sat on the floor around the coffee table, with Lance and Keith looking through online stores they registered on and picking out what they wanted in their apartment. Hunk was working on the list of Lance’s family, asking questions every now and then, while Pidge designed the invitation cards. 

 

“]Should I leave your older sister off the list? She wasn’t as bad about it as everyone else, so she might want to go.” Hunk asked and Lance looked up and thought for a second before going back to scrolling through items. 

 

“Naaah, Her new baby is due next month so I doubt she’ll want to travel for it.” Hunk nodded at Lance’s reply and wrote her name down. They knew it would seem weird if they left anyone off the list, anyways, but they had to be careful. They didn’t want to invite anyone Lance thought would actually plan on going to his “Engagement Party".

 

“Hey what about those?” Keith leaned further into Lance’s shoulder as he pointed at a white and blue floral themed ceramic dish set. 

 

“Oooh those are cute. Good eye.” He smiled before adding the set to their wishlist. “Do you think it’d be too much if we asked for actual furniture?” He asked as he eyed a pretty maroon couch. 

 

“Probably, yeah. If we can get all the important small things like all the kitchen stuff and like, bedding and towels and whatnot, I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard to buy our own furniture since we pretty much only need like… a couch and maybe a couple chairs?” Keith replied, adding a small lamp he thought looked cool. 

 

“Hm. What about a tv?” 

 

“Oh you guys can just have the one we have here. My parents are giving me their old one and Shay has her own for her and Hunk, right?” Pidge had her face scrunched up as she went down the list of fonts for what had to be the 10th time. 

 

“Oh sweet! Thanks guys!” Lance smiled at them before leaning back and looking at Keith. “So all we’ll have to buy ourselves is a couch, a chair or two, a coffee table, and maybe a dining room table. Although I don’t think we’ll use a table since we eat in the front room anyways so that’s optional, I guess.” 

 

“Yeah, I think I want to get a new bed for myself too. The one I have now is horrible.” 

 

“Haha, okay. Hey we should get a pullout couch for when people visit.” 

 

“Good idea. Hey are these towels okay? Are towels a weird thing to ask for for an engagement gift? Ugh, this is so weird. Hunk you know what’s good for engagement gifts better because your show. Are towels okay?” Keith began with pointing at the set of towels he seen before falling backwards to lay on the ground. 

 

“No, towels are good. I’ve seen a few couples get really fancy embroidered towels that probably cost more than our rent. So, honestly, don’t worry about what you put on the list."

 

Lance thought the towels Keith pointed out were kind of ugly, but added it to the wishlist anyways. If Keith liked them then he didn’t care. In fact, Lance is pretty sure the dish set is the only thing Keith picked out so far that he actually liked. He wasn’t going to mention that to Keith though. He had such bad taste but he also seemed so happy when Lance agreed on something, so who was he to deny these little pleasures to his friend. 

 

“Hey, I think I finished the invitation letter.” Pidge said and Keith shot up immediately to look as she turned her laptop around so they could see. 

 

Lance and Keith’s eyes were wide open as they took it in and Lance let out a low whistle. 

 

“Man, Pidge, this is amazing. It kinda makes me wish it was forreal.” Lance said wistfully and she laughed, thanking him. Of course it was amazing, everything Pidge did was amazing. 

 

The invitation had a black background with framing on the corners; gold vines with small flowers. The text was also gold and in a fancy half-cursive, swirly looking font. Lance had suggested comic sans at first, but he’s glad Keith wouldn’t allow it because this actually looked so beautiful to him. 

 

The text started out with “Dear Friends and Family, We are proud to announce the E ngagement of Lance McClain and Keith Kogane.” It had two little gold rings under that before the rest of the text. It stated when and where the “engagement party” would be. It was in a month, at an outside venue an hour away from them that they hadn’t actually booked.  It also had the website they were registered on and their address “Just In case anyone couldn’t make it but still wanted to send a gift."

 

“Whadda ya think, Keith?” Pidge asked after Keith had been staring at it for the past few minutes without speaking. His wide eyes finally looked up from the screen and looked at Lance first before turning to face Pidge. 

 

“It’s perfect.” 

  
  


\------------------------------

  
  


After that, they had went to a print shop in the city to make copies before spending the rest of the afternoon watching movies while stuffing all the invites in envelopes and writing all the addresses on them.

 

“Hey, Keith? Why aren’t we sending any of these to your family?” Pidge asked when they finally finished. 

 

“Because  _ my _ family would actually want to go to my wedding.” Keith shrugged and put the last envelope in the pile. Lance stood up quickly and scooped up all the letters into his bag before grabbing his coat. 

 

“I’m going to send these all out. Be back later.” He said before shutting the door behind him, perhaps a bit harder than he intended.

 

“He okay?” Keith frowned at the closed door for a few seconds and turned to Hunk with a concerned look. 

 

“Ah, I dunno. I think he’s still pretty upset that his family wouldn’t want to go to his wedding unless he’s marrying a girl.” Hunk replied with a sign. 

 

“If they’re so mean to him about it, why does he care? Shouldn’t he like, not want them to go in the first place if they’re homophobic?” Pidge asked when Keith hadn’t said anything else about it. 

 

“I mean, yea I agree with that. But his family was… Is still important to him. And he knows that there’s still a chance he could end up actually marrying a girl in the future, but he told me before that he feels like he doesn’t really have his own choice? I don’t know. You should ask Lance. I can’t really speak for him.” 

 

After that they all cleaned up the mess they had made and sat together, quietly waiting for Lance to return. He didn’t come home until almost 2 hours had passed, but no one mentioned it as they pulled him into the kitchen so they could all make dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments <3 I didn't think itd be that encouraging but it really gives me more motivation <3333


	3. Change In Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's family reply. People get upset.

It had been a week since the letters had been sent out, and Lance was beginning to think that maybe his family didn’t think him worthy of even a reply if he was with a boy. 

 

“Maybe they just need time to think about it, buddy.” Hunk said while rubbing Lance’s back. 

 

“It still sucks though.” He let out a deep sign and rolled over in the bed to lay on his back and look at Hunk. “Like… I know this is all pretend to just get free shit. But it still hurts, ya’know?” 

 

“What hurts?” Keith asked while walking into Lance’s bedroom and sitting next to Hunk. 

 

“Knowing that my family doesn’t want anything to do with me if I’m in a relationship with a guy.I know its fake but what if I get a real boyfriend and-” Lance started but was interrupted by Pidge barging into the house and screaming. 

 

“Lance, people replied!” She yelled as she joined them in the room. God, could her timing be more perfect? Probably not. 

 

All three of them jumped out of the bed and Lance snatched the letters she was waving around out of her hand. 

 

“Oh god, okay, this is happening, oh man-” 

 

“Lance just open them!” Hunk nudged Lance and he nodded, staring at the letters before finally picking one to open first. He started reading it in his head but after the rest of them kept trying to look over his shoulder to read it, too, he started over and read it outloud. 

 

“Lance, I wish I was able to attend your engagement party and your wedding. However, I cannot support you if you are going to marry a man.” He paused for a couple seconds to take a deep breath before continuing. “It pains me to know that you decided to go against not only your family’s wishes, but God’s as well. I can only hope that y-” 

 

“Okay, no. That’s bullshit.” Keith snapped and grabbed the paper from Lance’s hands before he could read anymore of it. 

 

“Well I guess this plan was a bust.” Lance said as he flopped back down on the bed again. 

 

“Hey, now. There’s still more letters here. I’m sure someone is nice enough to at least send a gift.” Hunk said and opened another letter. “Oh! See! Your aunt Olivia says that she also can’t make it but her and her husband are sending an engagement gift! Uh… They… Also want to know when the wedding is?” 

 

“This person basically said the same thing.” Pidge handed the letter they were reading to Lance before opening another one. “Oh shit, Uh Lance, your sister wants to go to the party.” 

 

“Excuse me?” He sat back up again and reached for the letter from his sister. “Shit… Okay um.. Is she the only one who said she’ll go? We can just tell her we cancelled it?” 

“Uhh, I dont know, theres still a lot of letters left.” She replied and grabbed another. 

 

“Double shit. Okay well let’s just get through all of them and them make figure out what to do from there, I guess.” Lance said and opened one up. 

  
  


\------------------------------

  
  


Good news: Lance’s older sister is the only one who wants to go to the engagement party while everyone else is just sending gifts through the mail. 

 

Which is good. Only one person being interested means they can say it’s cancelled because no one else rsvp'd. No party planning. Good. 

 

Bad news: 18 people want to go to the wedding. 

 

18 people Actually want to go to Lance’s wedding. A wedding that they never thought they would need to plan because he didn’t think anyone cared enough to want to go. 

 

But apparently they do. And Lance doesn’t know how to feel about it at all. 

 

“This is… Bad... right?” Lance quietly asked after sitting in silence for a while. Everyone was, more or less, in shock. They didn’t expect this because Lance and Hunk had seemed so confident that no one would want to go. 

 

“Yes, Lance, this is bad. Really bad.” Keith replied. 

 

“Okay but… This means they still care about me… right? Like, they actually want to go to my wedding… with a boy… this means there’s at least some progress with them, right? Especially my mom! Oh my god, I can’t believe she said she wants to go to my wedding… with a Boy!” 

 

“I can’t believe  _ any _ of them want to go!” Keith stood up and pointed a finger at Lance. “ _ You _ said no one would want to go!  _ You _ said there wouldn’t have to be an actual wedding. So  _ you _ are going to fix this.” 

 

“Fix this  _ how _ !?” 

 

“I dont know! Tell them it’s off! Tell them we decided it wasn’t what we want anymore! I don’t care!” 

 

“Hey! Keith, its going to be okay.” Hunk joined in before the fight could get any bigger. “Look, we never mentioned Where the wedding would be, right? We can just do a small thing and it’ll be super okay! Plus you’ll get wedding gifts on top of engagement gifts! Double Con!” 

 

“What if Lance’s family question why Keith’s family isn’t there? We should invite them too.” Pidge added and Keith looked at her like she couldn’t have possibly said anything worse. 

 

“You want me.. To invite my family...to a fake wedding? Just so I can con them?” 

 

“Well, we’re conning Lance’s Fam, why not?” She shrugged as if none of this was a big deal. 

 

“Because my family are nice people who actually care about me and it wouldn’t be right!” 

 

“Oh..” Lance stared at the ground for a second before looking up at Keith. “I’m sorry I pulled you into this, Keith. I’ll fix it, okay?” Keith couldn’t figure out how to respond to Lance; couldn’t figure out how to respond to how sad and regretful he looked and sounded.  Before he even had a chance to try, to tell Lance that it’s okay and that they’ll all figure it out together, Lance walked out of the room. 

 

“Shit…” Keith ran his hands down his face and sat down on the bed. “Shiiiiiiit. Fuck, okay.” 

 

“Okay?” Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Okay, I’ll invite them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope im doing okay so far lol   
> I feel like I need to work on not making it 90% dialog??


	4. I Want To

“Lance?” Keith called out as he left the bedroom and walked into the living room. Hunk and Pidge had stayed in the room, per Keith’s request, so he could talk to Lance alone. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to morally deal with conning his family like this, but they were right; Lance’s family would find it strange if no one on his side showed up and they would most likely cancel their engagement gifts if Lance told them the wedding was off. Which makes Keith feel selfish if he thinks about it for more than a few minutes, asking for gifts for a fake engagement. But they did need a way to get the items required for basic living without diminishing their rent money they saved up. 

 

“Lance, you still here?” He called out after the first time got no reply. The living room was empty and as he went to go check the bathroom, he heard something coming from the kitchen and walked in, finding Lance on the island and eating leftover pizza. 

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

“Hey, Keith. Don’t worry about the wedding, okay? I’m just gonna call my mom and tell her we aren’t getting married anymore. Tell her you cheated on me or something.” Lance smirked at him and continued eating. 

 

“They’re going to hate me if they think I cheated on you. Why can’t you say you cheated on me?” Lance opened his mouth to answer but Keith didn’t let him speak. “Anyways that doesn’t matter. I decided I’m going to invite my family.” 

 

Lance’s eyes shot wide open and he set the piece of pizza back on his plate before hopping off of the counter. 

 

“Dude, no, you don’t have to do that. I’m sorry I brought you into this situation, Keith. Don’t feel like you have to go along with this if you don’t want to.” 

 

“Hey, you didn’t bring me into anything. I agreed to do it the first time Hunk brought it up. Besides, we really need the stuff if we want to live comfortably, y’know? Plus, I don’t want your entire family thinking I’m a cheater.” 

 

“Pfff, so you’re going to marry me just to keep up your reputation? Why do you even care what my family thinks about you, anyways?” Lance laughs as Keith punches his shoulder. 

 

“ _ Fake _ marry. And I don't. I just don’t want you slandering my name to  _ anyone _ .” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just as long as you know you don’t have to do this.” 

 

“I want to.” Keith says, and it’s not for the first time when he thinks that he wishes this were real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are so short and I'm kinda unmotivated to continue this but I still like this fic idea so im gonna try finishing it. Sorry if the updates are all slow like this one was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll admit im bad at putting together a smooth plot but im trying my best!  
> Comments and suggestions would be lovely! <3


End file.
